


The Man With The Red Star

by ArkhAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky and OC are adorable, Bucky is a Babe, F/M, Fluff, OC is smitten, Self Conscious Bucky, Steve is flirty, Steve ships it, Top Bucky Barnes, idk what these tags are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhAngel/pseuds/ArkhAngel
Summary: OC and her best friend meet Steve and Bucky in a bar, OC develops a thing for Bucky and he does too. Idk cute couple shit and stuff happens.I suck at summaries im sorryI dont own anyone except OC (Tara) and her best friend (Chloe) <3





	1. Kiss Me

I walked into a bar along with one of my friends. We had both decided it was a good time for a girls night out. We had been having a rough time this past month, dealing with work and feelings and shit. We sat at the bar, smiling and laughing, finally having a good night out when I noticed a blonde man sitting near us, talking to the muscular brunette behind the bar. Both men were absolutely ripped and gorgeous, the blonde’s hair was short and he was wearing jeans and a dark blue button up, rolled up to his elbows that contrasted with his sky blue eyes. The brunette was just about the opposite, he wore a black button up, with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and black jeans, his longer hair was pulled up into a glorious man bun with a few stands lose to complement his jaw. Oh and his jaw...it was sharp enough to cut diamonds and sported a scruff that was sinful. 

“Tara? Hey!” My attention snapped back to my friend as she looked at me with a questioning look. 

“Don't look now, but there’s a beautiful blonde talking to a sexy as all hell brunette behind you.” 

“Oooo!” She spun immediately to look at the men and I dropped my head 

“Jesus fuck Chlo, I said don't look now.” Groaning I looked back up to see the men looking at us, and Chloe waving them over. 

Fuck. The men were even more sexy as they moved towards us, the blonde on our side of the bar and the brunette behind the bar. 

“Couldn’t help but notice the two of you over here all by yourself.” said the blonde. 

“Wanted to see if you’d let us keep you company.” the brunette’s voice was darker than the blonde’s and even more attractive. 

Chloe giggled and I shrugged. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the light glint off of something, when I turned to look, I saw that the brunette had a metal arm. He seemed to notice and smiled, 

“Name’s Bucky, that’s Steve, I see you’ve noticed the arm.” He said setting it on the bar for the two of us to look at. 

“Yeah, I uh...it’s metal?” I managed to get out. The arm was art itself, it was made of beautiful silver plates and could be mistaken as a regular arm had it not been silver. Not to mention all the dirty things it could be used for outside of a social setting and in something more similar to...a bedroom…  
But that's besides the point.

“Close, the metal is called Vibranium, it's a rare metal found in a country called Wakanda in Africa.” Bucky explained.   
“And as fascinating as Bucky’s arm is… I’d personally like to get to know more about the two of you…” Steve winked and continued “For instance, we don’t even know your names.” 

“I’m Chloe, I think that’s all you really need to know for now...Steve.” Oof, Chloe had gone full flirt. 

I smiled and shook my head, “I’m Tara” I said. 

“Pleasure to meet you Tara.” Bucky took my hand and kissed it, flicking his beautiful green eyes up to meet mine while his lips lingered for a moment on my skin. The amount of will power it took to hold in the moan that was threatening to come out of my mouth was incredible. I reached for Bucky’s metal arm and ran my hands over it, admiring the work. 

“Tell me,” He said in a low voice, in order to hide whatever he was about to say from Chloe and Steve, not that he needed to, the two were quite caught up with one another to notice what was going on around them. “Why is a beautiful girl like you alone at a bar…?” 

“I wasn’t alone, Chloe’s here and now...you.” 

He grinned and moved away from me. “Hey? where ya going Buck?” I started to panic, had I said something wrong? Why was he leaving? A shadow crossed across my vision and I looked up. Bucky was towering over me, looking incredibly attractive. 

“Well I couldn’t ask you to dance from behind that bar now could I?” a smirk crossed his face as relief flooded mine. 

“I suppose not.” 

“Dance with me Tara?” 

“Mmmm I’d love to.” 

One of his hands took mine and the other slipped around my waist and brought me closer to him. My hand wrapped around his shoulder and I looked up to meet his eyes. His face was a mix of soft beauty and raw sexyness, and unfortunatly for me, I fucking loved both. 

“You’re beautiful” I said biting my lip slightly. 

He turned me around quickly so my back was pressed to his chest, “You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.” He muttered, his lips close to my neck. I groaned slightly as I spun myself back to face him. 

“Kiss me.”


	2. Authors Note!!

Hi loves!

I'm so sorry for the slow updates on this fic. I just finished a different fic and I need to start on a different one before I can finish chapter three of this. I love you all, thank you so much for your patience. 

 

Just as a btw, I promised a few people that I would write a fic about a kind of Sam and Bucky wars, so I'm going to have to finish that first. Once again I love you all thank you so much for the support on this one <3 <3 

-ArkhAngel


	3. Sorry Guys

Hey guys, 

I'm so sorry, Im not gonna continue this fic cause writing smut is weird for me. Love everyone who gave love with this fic. <3 

Lots of love, 

ArkhAngel

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry kids I'm scrapping this oof


End file.
